Valentine Saga
by Rosemarykiss
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, Touma wants to confess his feelings to Seiji, but things don't go as plan. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

My Valentine's

Disclaimer: It's on my wish list, but so far Ronin Warriors doesn't belong to me yet.

Notes: Second attempt at writing a Ronin Warriors fanfic, it's Touma's POV and it's a one-shot. Hint of shonen-ai, and a little bit of angst. Some run-on sentence problems…

_Touma's POV_

_It's Valentine's Day, February 14th, the day of lovers, it was also suppose to be the day I told you how I felt for you. I left a note for your locker, along with a crimson rose and told you to meet me behind the gym during lunch, I signed it "Your Secret Admirer from Afar."_

_I tried to hide during our time battling Talpa and his minions, love on the battle field would have been a mistake, but it all ended and we were all to go our separate ways, I found that we going to the same school, you have no idea how glad and afraid I was. To be able to see your beautiful thoughtful violet eyes every day, to see the way your golden hair glow a halo when you sweat on soccer field, and to listen to your gentle elegant voice as you read out loud in the class, I fear that if I ever said anything to you about feelings you would hate me. Seji you were raised in traditional samurai family with so many restricted rules that I feel you would find my love to be disgusting, and if couldn't have your love I gladly settle for your friendship._

_Seji, you were first friend, it always hard for me to have friends I was always the smartest of my class and no one ever liked the brain unless they wanted me to do their homework, when my parents divorced I always moving back and front from Tokyo and the States so never could keep friends that way, and I always prefer doing things at night when stars were out. But Seji you overlook all of that and stayed my friend even when I had go to States to live with my mother for the summer, you stay in touch with me through Email. I could never talk to anyone quite like I talk to you, not even with Ryo or the Ronins. So today, I going to risk it all and tell you how much you mean to me and even if you reject me I won't regret it since a least you will find out how much you mean to me._

_So, just as I was about to go behind the gym and meet you, I see you there but your not alone, standing, there kissing a handsome long-raven haired boy. "Ryo" Just you part your lips from each other you say, "I knew it was you."_

_I didn't bother to stay and saw, I just run 'Happy Valentine's Day Seji."_

TBC-

* * *

-Thanks for reading, please review. No flames 


	2. Sweet Valentine

Sweet Valentine's

Disclaimer: Don't own Ronin Warriors, if I did Seji would get put into Goth-boy leather and a velvet black chocker.

Notes: 320 word drabble. First attempt at sap, I am more into angst, so go ahead and flame, just please review me. (Author getting paranoid due to lack of reviews is seriously considering to digging a hole in her yard and living in it.)

Summary: Seji and Ryo on Valentine's Day, slightly connected to Touma's "My Valentine's."

* * *

Ryo's POV

It's Valentine's Day, February 14th, it's also the third month anniversary of Seji's relationship and me. Six of the happiest months of my life, there were days during the war with Talpa, when it had only been with Seji's quiet wisdom and rare gentle smile that got me though the day. But at the time, we knew it would be awkward to carry a relationship and fight a war side by side, so we waited until after the war.

It's been six months since the war, we kept relationship a secret at first because of how strict Seji's family is they would disown him for such, it was really hard for us to keep it a secret from everyone. Especially, for Seji to keep it from Touma who has been his best friend, I was jealous at first of Touma's closeness but Seji has made it clear that they are only friends.

Today is the day, we are planning to tell everyone about us, I planned on leaving Seji a note in his locker to meet me at lunch behind the gym but I didn't have the time. _'Wait is that Seji coming over here?'_

He embraced me with a soft sweet kiss and whispered "I knew it was you, Ryo." _'Huh? What?'_

_'What?'_ Suddenly from the corner of my eye I see a shock of dark blue hair with a red bandanna running away. Was that Touma?

-TBC?

* * *

It's not really a different story, just a different POV of the same incident.


	3. The End

I Hate Valentine's

Disclaimer: Nope, still haven't gotten my birthday…sigh…don't own Ronin Warriors…_sobs while hugging Seji plushie..._

Notes: This is the finale of my Valentine's Saga I hope you aren't disappointed. I don't have a beta, sorry about the grammar. The lost of Seiji's love for Touma has just been too much for him. This is Touma's POV, he's drunk that's why it's so OOC.

* * *

_Touma's POV_

_It's 11:50 just ten minutes until Valentine's Day is finally over. I hate it, we went to this fancy French restaurant, at dinner, Seiji and Ryo announced to everyone that they were in love…Goddamn it, it was horrible Shin and Faun both were shocked at first but than they went up to congratulate them, while Nasuti said she always suspected something like this. The whole thing makes me sick to my stomach…I know that I should be happy that Seiji is happy, but why with Ryo and not me? I'm so glad that Ryo and I didn't have time to talk alone together, since this morning I told him about my plan to confess my love to someone special, looking back so glad that I didn't tell Ryo the name._

_So, it seems that my love for Seiji is meaningless now; I just can't stand I sot after dinner when everyone was going home, I went to the bar to have a few drinks the bartender didn't care that I was underage, my money is still good. Now I am pretty drunk, the bartender finally cut me off after the tenth glasses of Scotch…I walk home now this just sucks…I just wish that God would strike me down, cause what's the point of going on…Hey were did that car come from?_

**Zooooom, Zooom…(Really bright headlights flash)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Hashiba Touma **

**Age: 17 **

**Time of Death: 11:58 P.M. 2-14-05**

**Cause of Death: Died on impact of a speeding car, driver was intoxicated.**

**Police Report: Witnesses claim to have heard him say he didn't want to live anymore, possible suicide. His friends all claim that he started the day quite well, one friend Sanada Ryo, said that the victim was planning to confess his love someone. Theory: Victim got rejected, so committed suicide, it always happens on Valentine's.**

**Owari-**

* * *

Please don't flame me, I didn't mean to kill Touma, it just happened…grabs suit of armor and shield for protection and runs…. ;; 


End file.
